Halo Fanon talk:Good Articles/Nomination
Any discussions not relating to a specific nomination must be placed HERE or it will be removed without notice. How-to Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in this section [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles/Nomination#Guidelines|'HERE']], refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed from consideration. To submit an article for candidacy in the [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles|'Good Articles project']], please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME *'Article Name —' ARTICLE NAME *'Writer —' USERNAME *'Nominator —' USERNAME *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Describe the Good Article candidate in an effective way with as few words as possible. *'Why —' In your opinion, why should this article be granted the honor of Good Article status? *'Status —' The present status of the article as a Good Article candidate (FOR JUDICIARY PURPOSES ONLY!) Voting Comments Nominations Carter-A259 *'Article Name —' Carter-A259 *'Writer —' CommanderTony *'Nominator —' CommanderTony *'Date of Creation —' April 27th, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' June 9th, 2010 *'Description —' Commander Carter M. Christiansen is a Human senior officer of the UNSC Navy during the Great War. He was a SPARTAN-III Commando and the commanding officer of BETA-5 Alpha Company and Noble Team throughout the war, leading special warfare missions all across the Milky Way galaxy. CDR Christiansen was heavily decorated for his successful actions during the Invasion of Reach in Summer 2552, where he led a large resistance movement against the Covenant Empire occupying the once colonial military stronghold. *'Why —' Though I feel like i've done a great job creating the early life and awards & decorations for NOBLE ONE and hoping this article would serve as a model for those wanting to do character and/or canon expansions, I mainly nominated this article to see how our panel judges use their new position as a member of the project. *'Status —' Earned Good Article status. Voting # Great article with a ton of information about the early life on one of the Halo franchise's next hit characters. While not finished, nor is it closed to completion, the author has nonetheless made a expansion article seeming worthy of recognition as the canon background for Carter-A259. # Despite the rather... egocentric nomination above, I must concur. This article is extremely well written - definitely at least FotM status - and is most definitely a good article. Hopefully the author can complete their creation before the Annual Fan Fiction Awards. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] # As per the above posts. This article is a creative expansion of a character with almost no canon backstory (so far), and while the "Childhood and family" section of the character's biography requires some stretching of the imagination, the rest of the given history is very interesting and well written. # As per above. The article fits all the requirements, is of high writing quality, and is a very imaginitive take on the character. It has high detail and great flow. Like Johnson said, egocentric, but still excellent. # So, apparently we can nominate our own articles? Or is this the sample nomination? Bah, either way... good article, no matter how you look at it. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] Comments M56S Battle Armor *'Article Name —' M56S Battle Armor *'Writer —' Spartan-091 *'Nominator —' Sgt.johnson *'Date of Creation —' May 24, 2010 *'Date of Nomination —' June 08, 2010 *'Description —' a user-created upgrade to the prolific Halo-era Orbital Drop Shock Trooper armor kit, showcasing several upgrades that follow a logical path after the end of the Human-Covenant War. *'Why —' This article deserves the honor of "Good Article" for several reasons. First, the article is excellently written, with virtually no grammatical, spelling, or punctuation mistakes to be seen. Second, it is extremely informative, showcasing the author's extensive knowledge of military body armor systems. Third, well, it's just epic! *'Status —' Nomination ongoing Voting # As per my nomination. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] # Yet another good canon expansion of the community's second favorite armor suit. Beautiful images, well written and detailed images, and something i'd expect to see on Halopedia if 343 Industries released proper encyclopedias. # Bah, it's my own article. Now, promise me we'll give this award to someone who is not on the committee next, please! SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] # As per everyone else. Being one not too inclined towards equipment and technology articles myself, I'm just that much more impressed when someone else manages to pull off a good one. Now let's start scouring the wiki for articles by non-committee users. # As per the above posters. The article is of good length, is highly detailed, had good grammar and spelling, makes good use of pictures, and basically does all of the neccessary things right. Lets get some non panel judge articles now. Comments Cassandra-075 *'Article Name —' Cassandra-075 *'Writer —' Matt-256 *'Nominator —' Actene *'Date of Creation —' September 12, 2009 *'Date of Nomination —' June 09, 2010 *'Description —' A user-created expansion of the canon Cassandra-075, who had a cameo letter in the Conversations From the Universe booklet included in the Halo 2 Limited Edition. *'Why —' The third canon-expansion article in a row, I'm afraid, but it's a very creative example of a user taking a canon character who manages to have almost no information known about her and turn it into a fleshed out article. I'll be the first to come out and state that there are a few grammar/spelling/word format problems embedded in the text which should be proofread and corrected, but the actual story that's conveyed is very creative, especially in the way it connects the character with both canon and fan-made characters. It's the first canon-expansion character I've seen to have a fleshed-out relationship with a completely fan-made article, and to me that's the best sign of the linkage between canon and fanon. *'Status —' Nomination ongoing. Voting # As per my nomination. ::Fixed grammar and spelling and restructured some sentences. Redlink fixed too. # It's a reluctant support unfortunately. While I like the background for Cassie, the unfinished and sections left alone are a real downside. However, it is still a solid piece of fanon. # As per the others. Solid article, excellent expansion. Definitely needs to be finished, however. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 04:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) # It's a solid article, well written and interesting, but I feel it's just not quite up to spec. There are several incomplete sections and an odd red link that fails to meet one of the requirements. # Not quite ready to be a good article yet. Let Matt make a few more changes, and then we can do this again. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] Comments [[UNSC Las Vegas|UNSC Las Vegas]] *'Article Name —' [[UNSC Las Vegas|UNSC Las Vegas]] *'Writer —' SPARTAN-118 *'Nominator —' SPARTAN-118 *'Date of Creation —' 02:53, December 11, 2007 *'Date of Nomination —' 04:06, June 10, 2010 *'Description —' The article is a history of the Light Cruiser UNSC Las Vegas, a survivor of the Human-Covneant War, and later a monument to the Human-Covenant War. *'Why —' This article has been fantastically done, and the writer has received a notable lack of attention writing it. It is also the only UNSC vessel voted as the Best Starship of 2009 in the Second Annual Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Awards. *'Status —' Nomination ongoing. Voting # One of my favorite articles nobody else cares to remember about. Good detail, original artwork, and he's got the credentials to back it up as an excellent Good Article candidate. Only thing i'd recommend you change is move the armament section below the ship's history and place the ship's "crest" somewhere else on the page. # As per above. It's well written and very detailed, with some cool original artwork and an interesting storyline. Flow can be a bit choppy at points, and there are a few occasional spelling errors, but it is nevertheless a very strong Good Article Candidate. # With the necessary changes made, I can say this is indeed a good article. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 08:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) # Can't really say anything that hasn't been said already. I will say that I am somewhat wary of handing out this award to articles that have already won an AFF award, but I really can't justify opposing it to myself. Comments Halo: Side Factions *'Article Name —' Halo: Side Factions *'Writer —' Subtank and -Ascension- *'Nominator —' SPARTAN-501 *'Date of Creation —' May 26th, 2008 *'Date of Nomination —' June 9th, 2010 *'Description —' A theoretical Halo Game, featuring ODSTs and expanding on the events of Halo 2 and 3 from their perspective. *'Why —' The article is well written, detailed, with a large amount of unique images and an interesting plot. *'Status —' Nomination Ongoing Voting # As per nomination. Article is of high quality, fits all of the prerequisites, and is fully deserving of the Good Article award. # For one thing, I did list it as one of my examples of a Good Article candidate when I submitted my name for this panel, and for another this article has just blown me away since I first saw it, which (to the best of my memory) wasn't long after I joined this site to begin with. Great concept (created before Bungie breathed a word about H3:ODST), great details, and an all around great article. # Very strong support. This is probably the game article paragon for the site. All other game articles should strive to be like this. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] Comments SPARTAN-057 *'Article Name —' SPARTAN-057 *'Writer —' Another Poetic Spartan *'Nominator —' Another Poetic Spartan *'Date of Creation —' June 23rd, 2009 *'Date of Nomination —' June 9th, 2010 *'Description —' This article features the history of SPARTAN-057, a person who fought in the Human-Covenant War and was able to survive. Later on, he would participate in several exploration missions but on his last journey, he mysteriously disappeared, only to be found several decades later. After being rediscovered, he would discover that the UNSC was in a middle of a war with a foreign race. *'Why —' This article is extremely well done as well yet it has largely been ignored by the community. Although it doesn't have any nominations, the user wishes it to be recognized as considerable time has been put into it. Sadly, I would like to note that the article is not finished the development of the character's personality and story is ongoing. *'Status —' Nomination Ongoing Voting # Just temporarily... There are a few spelling and grammar errors on the page and a few incomplete sections. The introduction is really nice, but rather long, and could be incorporated into the body of the article better. Also, there's an incomplete quote template down there at the very bottom. Fix those things, which is not too hard, and you have my support. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] # From the feedback I've received from the mixed response to my last nomination, I've concluded that spelling and grammar should be a key factor in determining an article's eligibility for this award. I'm not of the opinion that it should be fully completed before being nominated, so just fix the spelling/grammar/formatting issues and you've got my vote. # As per above. It's a strong article, but the spelling and grammar needs work and a significant section is incomplete. Finish up the article, make the necessary changes, and I'll reconsider. Comments